Akastuki Wolves REWRITE
by OragamiBlueAngel
Summary: An abused girl that has friends on both sides. The three girls end up with the Akatsuki and lots of random stuff happens. But Shiori holds a special ability. This is a rewrite and T for Hidan and Demona when you piss her off. Vote to see who does with who
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm super sorry that I started this story before then forgot all about it but I was re-reading it and I saw so many errors that I just decided to re write the entire thing. It's going to change a lot but basically the same thing. But thank you all who reviewed my first story. ^_^ Especially you Celeste-Ominous. You made me very happy.**

**Now then Angel you know what to do.**

**Angel-yea yea yea. OrigamiBlueAngel no owning naruto or bleach, or Inuyasha. If she owned naruto then it would be about the Akatsuki and they wouldn't die. Jashin would take over and all of Konohana would be destroyed. In bleach the espada would rule, and if she did own Inuyasha then Kanna and Kagura would live and Sesshomaru would be the main character. She only owns the plot, Demona, Shiori… wait, do you own me?**

**Me-… I think so**

**Angel-YOU THINK!**

**Me-(cowers behind Demona) I'm kidding I own you now don't make me get the rubber sponge.**

**Angel-NOT THE SPONGE (runs away)**

**Me- …since she left, Demona you finish this please.**

_**Demona-ok then OrigamiBlueAngel is still a first time writer and believe it or not she is becoming better at this.**_

**Me-_ gee thanks for your faith. Maybe I should make you do lesbian shit with Angel.**

_**Demona-WTJ NO**_

Sasori Shiroyuki- damn it the story you idiots!

**Me-oh thank you my dear cousin ^_^**

Sasori Shiroyuki-save me from the idiot known as my cousin-(wacks head with book)

**_Shiori-maybe I should call my boyfriend-(Angel clamps hand over her mouth_)**

**Angel-don't tell people who you end up with! Besides they will vote for who it is**

**Me-onward (dear god this was long)**

Shiori. To weave a poem. It's a nice name don't you think? People hear the name and think of a happy pretty girl. I'm not happy or pretty. I told some one once and they said I was an ungrateful brat. Yes I'm rich. People think that I'm a spoiled brat because of that.

No I'm not spoiled nor do I want to be. I'm not happy because my dad threw away my sister like if she was trash and he is an abusive basterd. No I'm not pretty. Light purple hair and silver eyes. Living in a mansion in the woods were no one could hear my screams.

No maids or servants because I find it degrading to work under some one like that and because my father wont let me be waited on. I was bullied in school but I had friends. Apparently I'm a big deal. Unlike what my dad thinks.

I was a 'special' girl. well that's what my friends thought. I had maybe five. Two of them were slightly paranormal. But that's for another time.

I was really lonely because it was spring break and my slightly paranormal friends were kind of… well… how do you put it? gone. Or dead.

So anyways, I was really lonely but I wont admit it. so I was going to adopt animals. Since I live in the woods and my dad pretty much owns the country side I could adopt anything without paper work and my father wont know if I pay in cash. So I ran down ten flights of stairs and out the door right into the mid December freezing air. "Christmas is tomorrow." I sighed sadly. I chuckled lightly. " I swear those five are going to try to assassin my dad for my birthday/Christmas again." " Aww it was supposed to a surprise."

Someone whined. I turned around and was met in a bear hug. " A-Angel I need air to breath." I told her calmly. I was released and pulled into another hug. " Aww your so CUTE!" another hug. Yay the day before my birthday and I'm going to be killed in a hug. " Demona she's going to pass out! let the cutie go!" the first girl now known as angel told her sister. I was released and I took in two deep breaths and turned to see the two sisters together. I noticed Angel first because she just has that effect on people.

If you saw a girl with black hair only mid back with completely white blue eyes wont you notice her. And her outfit looks like mines. I had on a purple long sleeve with ripped jeans and plain converse in black. But no, this girl had on ripped shoes, in purple and a plain long sleeve in blue and her jeans were purple. I know she's crazy but my best friend.

Her sister Demona had the such dark red hair that it looked almost black. She had completely black eyes and hair like her sister but in a low ponytail. Unlike her sister (luckily) she wore a tank top (WTJ its winter!) and a pair of shorts a bit short for my tastes. She was tall and pure muscle and brain. " well if we don't succeed this year then we shall simply pull a **1=**Sandy Claws on him." Demona said darkly. I stared then shook my head.

" no, no cannons or selling him to the boogie man." I told them seriously. Demona frowned then asked, " so then ready to go to buy the wolves?" I nodded happily and I was wrapped up in another hug. " Angel I cant breath!" I wheezed. Again she let go of me and again I took in two deep breaths before returning to my natural somewhat pale complexion. " I know she's cute but lets help her smuggle wolves to her house before you kill her in a hug." Demona told her. Angel looked down then nodded. " to the car!" she cried pointing to a red truck. I rolled my eyes.

Just because I was rich doesn't mean I wear fancy stuff or have a limo. Yuck. Besides dad is a b*****d so he wouldn't let me. I looked at the two girls then walked over to the truck and slipped into the passenger seat next to Demona in the driver's seat. She started up the car and for three minuets it was quiet and we didn't touch the radio. That was until angel began to sing. " boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" " no!" Demona and I yelled at the same time.

She asked if her singing was that bad. I hit my head multiple times on the window. " I grew up hearing that song non stop. If I hear it one more time I'm going to explode." I told her calmly. " kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws? I wanna do it. Lets draw straws. Jack said we should work together. Three of a kind. Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Ha, lalala." She sang quietly. then Demona stopped the car and we were at the shop of magical wonders. " well then we shall wait for you over here. Go on Shiori." Angel told me more seriously.

" yes this mission is for you and you alone." Demona told me with a smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled. " you two are something else."

" what was your first clue?" they asked at the same time. I ignored them and walked into the shop. There were no people. Just an old desk, a door, and a bell. It was so quiet you could only hear my breathing. I blinked then shook my head. I took two steps toward the desk then ringed the bell twice.

Yes two is my lucky number. Out of no where came out a man with greasy brown hair and a way to big tee-shirt and greasy jeans. " how may I help you?" he asked politely. " I want a few wolves." I responded. He nodded and led me to another door that I didn't notice before. He opened it and pushed me in then shut it behind me. I turned and he was still there. " we got those wolves but no one wants them. they nearly killed any and everyone that gets near them." he told me staring at the pen they were all in. I rolled my eyes. " how bad could they be? Besides it could just be that you don't treat them right." I told him walking towards the pen.

I saw ten wolves. Ten large full grown wolves. They ran over toward me and tried to get over the pen wall growling and biting. I wasn't fazed. The only thing that surprised me were their colors. One was orange with black marks around its body. A blue one was next to him and that one had a white ear and seemed to be the only girl. And another blue one but it was a big guy. A blonde wolf, a red one, a pitch black one, and silver one. And one that was green, white, and black. Oh and the last one was black with an orange face. " ill take them." I told the man. " are you freaking insane! Those things will kill you!" he cried. I turned and glared at him. it shut him right up. " don't question me. I'm taking all of these wolves. How much?" I turned back towards the wolves who stopped acting so vicious.

" one thousand for them all." The man finally told me. I didn't even look away from the beautiful creatures and tossed him one thousand dollars. **(Really one thousand dollars for wolves? ****Shut up and continue!) **I looked at the wolves one more time and noticed that they look like an entire pack. " alright then miss here is the paper work. And call me when you're done." He told me as he handed me a large stack of papers. I looked at the stack then sat down on the ground right next tot eh pen and began signing and reading the papers.

Akatsuki wolves POV

The purple haired girl sat down right on the floor and began to look over the papers. " Leader how did we end up here?" the pure black wolf asked. The orange wolf with the black marks turned to face them all. " I don't know but for now gain the girl's trust then when we get back to our real bodies then we could question her." The orange wolf responded. The only female wolf then pointed out, " she has no chakra. No one does." They all noticed but this girl had some energy coming from her. " done sir." She suddenly called. The man walked back in and was amazed how fast she finsihed it all. " let the wolves out of their cage." She ordered him. he looked ready to protest but she shot him a glare and he shut up before he began. " yes ma'am." He said running over to the pen. He slowly unlocked it then ran out of the room shutting the door. He lef the girl to be eaten by them. she stood up and smiled lightly. " sorry that the people here haven't respected you as living beings. Common. Lets get out og here." She told them quietly. the wolves actually obeyed and walked right by her and followed her to the door that he actually locked. She sighed and took two steps back. She turned to the wolves and smiled. " you may want to step back. I have no control over where the door is going to break." She warned. The wolves looked at the small thin girl not believing that she could break the door. She pulled her leg back and took a position like if she would be deflecting and attack. But then she kicked the door with enough force not only to break it open but to break chunks off of the solid rock wall.

Shiori

I looked at the damage I created and the man ran over and saw me standing there. " did you think that you could keep me in there? I should have you arrested but I'm letting you go. try that again to anyone and next time that kick is going to your head." I told him darkly already walking away. He stammered something and ran away. I felt my leg throb in pain and I opened the door and the wolves walked right out and I was pulled into another hug. " your so CUTE! I cant believe that you actually used me to help you intimidate someone!" Demona cried. She leg go of me once she saw me turning blue and I looked at her as if asking 'why me?' " so then next thing on the too do list shall be to see what you did to your leg and take the wolves home!" Angel cried getting the wolves into the truck. I looked at the two crazy girls then nodded. " Sure why not."

Demona turned to me before starting the car and told me very seriously, " be careful though. I can lose control of myself." I nodded. " Demona I've known you since I was a baby. I'm used to your power." I told her quietly. " you might be able to control her power but mines is like a fire. For now just focus on the wolves and let us help you from inside." Angel told me. I turned to her and nodded. " I know better than to use you like weapons. besides just because you're a fallen angel and you're a rejected demon doesn't mean you arent human to me." they smiled then Demona began to drive and Angel began to sing. I looked back at the wolves and wondered why were they so different. And why did I feel like they would change my life…

**1 **a song about different ways to kidnap Santa. From the nightmare before Christmas.

**A/N- yea I changed it a lot. Just to clarify Demona is a demon rejected from hell and Angel is a fallen angel. They are now like alternate egos of Shiori.**

**Angel-please review. Just one good one will do. If you have any questions or suggestions then just PM Origami.**

_**Demona- good by my lovelies and vote to see whom ends up with which Akatsuki member and if you make me go out with Tobi I will end you.**_

**Me-ignore her but vote please.**


	2. Super Super Sorry

**Sasori Shiroyuki- no not an update sorry but my cousin had an accident and is in the hospital. She is fine, luckily and should be released next week. If it takes to long then I'll continue to update her stories since I share an account with her only to check for reviews and to fix mistakes. Yea. So anyways in about a week both stories shall be updated and will be better. And I figured why not see what the people want. So any suggestions for** **anything in either story are welcomed and I will take care of that stuff. So anyways yea updates coming soon and that stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience all who wanted another chapter. I'm sad to say that Oragami kinda got hit by a car, and since she writes this, I only help I cant really change the story. Goodbye my lovelies and I take questions and suggestions.**

**Scorpion of the White Snow out (^_^)/**


	3. I'm Sorry

**OragamiBlueAngel- no this is not an update. I am here to tell you that I am abandoning my stories. I am very sorry but I just cannot anymore. Shiro's mother and my adoptive parent died two months ago. We moved to America with her uncle where her already failing health got even worse. I am not sure with what because she won't tell me. She has six months at best. I would much rather be with my cousin until she goes, than spend hours trying to come up with something to write about. Again, I am very sorry, but I will no longer be writing. Thank you all who followed and favorite my crappy writing or me. You're all awesomer than Prussia. Shiro wanted to wish you all a belated Thanksgiving, Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, New Years, Valentine's day, St Patrick's day, and happy birthdays to anyone who celebrated a birthday in the past…let's say four or five months? We wish you all the best on FCATs, SATs, EOC, or whatever tests you take in your country/state. Since I won't give a blind girl my laptop, she wanted me to tell you **_"You're awesomeness makes the awesome Prussia jealous!"_

**Since I finally figured out how to find this stuff, we would like to thank…**

**AkatsukiRebel**

**Generalhyna**

**Lady Arachne**

**ShyyVonVanity**

**Undertakersonlyfriend**

**narutofan'til'I'die**

**TourmalineBlue**

**GrimmyRayne**

**Shoku-AnimeLover**

**Celeste-Ominous**

**COOKIES**

**neko-cookie-Yuki**

**DarkChasm-Sama**

******PrincessOfDarkness216**

** .lover**

**ShyyVonVanity**

**Plus any person that reviewed, favorite, or followed that I might have missed. You seriously are all awesome. Shiro and I both adore you. In Shiro's native Japanese, anata to wakare no mina ni kansha shimasu. And in my native Russian, Спасибо и до свидания всем. Or for you phonetic readers, Spasibo i do svidaniya vsem.**

**Thank you everyone for reading.**

**~Oragami **a**n**d_Shiro_


End file.
